In The Rain, We Met
by augustus andrea
Summary: Hujan memiliki banyak cerita, dan diantaranya adalah kita. A Krisyeol Fanfiction. Kris/Chanyeol. Exo-K & Exo-M Fanfiction. Yaoi.


Hujan terus mengguyur kota Seoul, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Angin bertiup dan menerpa pohon-pohon yang terlalu kuat untuk tumbang.

Di depan sebuah _cafe _kecil, berdiri seorang laki-laki. Basah kuyup, dan sedikit kedinginan. Hal yang mengagumkan darinya adalah, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Namanya Kris, tapi sebenarnya ia punya dua nama lainnya. Kevin untuk Kanada, dan Wu Yi Fan untuk China.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melindungi mukanya dari tetesan air hujan yang semakin terasa tajam. Digenggamnya buket bunga yang semenjak dari tadi ia pegang dengan erat. Buket bunga itu sudah basah.

'Apa mungkin hari ini dia tidak datang ya?' Pikir Kris sembari mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, dan seolah-olah suaranya begitu keras dan Tuhan mendengarnya, Kris melihat sosok itu lewat; tak jauh di depannya.

Sosok itu masih sama; walaupun pakaian yang dikenakannya selalu berbeda-beda setiap hari. Sosok itu senang memakai baju yang tebal dan kebesaran, seperti sweater, jaket milik ibunya, atau bahkan milik temannya yang tambun.

Yang pasti sosok itu terlihat benar-benar manis dan imut di mata Kris.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris segera menghampiri sosok itu, dengan sedikit perasaan takut bahwa ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan seperti ini lagi.

Kris meraih pergelangan tangan itu, mungkin ia akan merasa kedinginan karena tangan Kris sekarang begitu dingin, sedangkan miliknya sendiri begitu kontras; hangat dan lembut.

Kris suka perasaan itu ketika menyentunya.

Sosok itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari pintu masuk, dan tertegun. Ia berbalik untuk menatap sosok lain di depannya.

Sosok itu, bernama Park Chanyeol. Usianya mungkin lebih muda dari Kris, namun ciri-ciri fisiknya persis seperti yang dimiliki anak kecil umur 6 tahun.

Matanya bulat, hidungnya mancung, dan pipinya menggembung agak tembem sedikit. Bibirnya merah, dan rambutnya terlihat begitu halus untuk disentuh.

Kris ingin sekali mengetahui apa rasanya merengkuh badan kurus itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Mungkin terasa hangat, mungkin juga berbau manis.

Rintik-rintik hujan yang tak kunjung reda itu menetes-netes di atas payung Chanyeol; warnanya biru dan kontras dengan syal tebal berwarna merah yang dipakainya. Kris menggigil kedinginan ketika sekali lagi angin berhembus dan menerpa tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kris tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteduh saja? Hujannya sangat deras, kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan."

Lagi-lagi, jawaban Kris hanyalah gelengan pelan dari kepalanya dan senyuman kecil.

"Aku tidak boleh berteduh."

Sosok malaikat itu tampak kebingungan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak boleh berteduh?"

"Karena aku akan kehilangan kesempatanku seperti hari-hari kemarin."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Kris heran. "Memangnya apa kesempatanmu? Tidak bisakah kau mendapatkannya lagi besok?"

Kris menggeleng lagi. "Tidak bisa. Karena aku tidak yakin apakah dia akan kesini lagi besok, walaupun aku tahu dia pasti akan kesini." Ia tertawa pelan. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku menunggu lama-lama besok jika aku sudah mendapatkannya sekarang?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol tertegun. "Jadi kau sudah mendapatkannya? Lalu kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera berteduh? Kau bisa sakit jika hujan-hujanan terus." Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

Kris tersenyum lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Di belakang punggungnya, ia meremas tangkai-tangkai bunganya yang terus terguyur air hujan; basah, tapi tidak layu.

"Karena sesuatu yang sudah kudapatkan itu ada di depanku sekarang. Kalau aku berteduh, aku akan kehilangan kesempatanku seperti hari-hari kemarin. Ia akan terlanjur memasuki sebuah tempat, dan aku hanya bisa mengamatinya sampai ia keluar dari tempat tersebut."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ada ekspresi terkejut, tersentuh, dan bingung di mukanya. Sesuatu yang dimaksud itu adalah .. dirinya?

"Eh? A-aku?" Tanya Chanyeol terbata-bata sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tidak yakin.

Kris tertawa melihat ekspresi kebingungan pada sosok malaikat itu. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit dengan punggung tangannya.

"Memangnya aku berbicara dengan siapa lagi? Pintu?"

Pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan setengah bagian dari mukanya di syal-nya.

"Ta-tapi, ke-kenapa .. A-aku-"

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol. Aku selalu mengamatimu melewati jalan ini, dan mampir ke _cafe _ itu."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu. Ia saja bahkan belum mengetahui namanya, namun laki-laki ini .. ia seperti mengenal dengan baik nama Chanyeol lebih dari Chanyeol mengenal namanya sendiri.

Kris tertawa pelan sembari menggaruk kepalanya, yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin kau berpikir ini aneh, tapi-"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Chanyeol menatap Kris ingin tahu.

Kris tertegun, sebelum kemudian tertawa lagi. "Yah, haha. A-awalnya aku hanya senang melihatmu saja. Kau begitu menarik, dan polos." Ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Juga cantik."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar perkataan Kris yang terakhir. "Apa?"

"Ah, ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa, hahaha."

Chanyeol tertegun memandang Kris. Dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini, dimana ia bisa saja dengan mudahnya terserang penyakit, ia masih bisa tertawa. Begitu keras kepala.

Seperti kisah klasik, Chanyeol sang 'perempuan' berdiri di atas tangga terakhir sebuah _cafe, _membawa payung yang melindungi sekujur tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Dan Kris, sang 'laki-laki' yang berdiri persis di bawah anak tangga terakhir cafe tersebut, kebasahan, dan membawa sebuket bunga yang tidak jauh berbeda keadannya dengan dirinya; basah kuyup.

Suara kecipak air begitu memecah telinga ketika Kris tiba-tiba menjatuhkan lutunya di atas aspal yang basah tergenang air.

Kris berlutut di depan Chanyeol.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Chanyeol tercengang. Lidahnya terasa kelu, dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia yakin sebelumnya memorinya bekerja dengan baik menguasai segala jenis bahasa mulai dari bahasa manusia dan tubuh, tapi sekarang, ia merasa seperti memorinya hangus begitu saja tanpa jejak. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kalaupun kau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang, juga tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang masih berlutut di hadapannya, menyodorkan sebuah buket bunga.

"Haha, aku bodoh sih, menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang yang benar-benar belum mengenalku. Tahu namaku saja tidak." Kris terkekeh pelan, lebih tepatnya menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak perkenalkan namamu saja?"

"Eh?" Kris tertegun, bingung. "Ta-tapi .. Oke, baiklah. Aku Kris."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Nah, dengan begitu berarti kita saling mengenal kan? Aku tahu kau adalah Kris, dan kau tahu aku adalah Chanyeol. Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Kris mengernyitkan alisnya, masih bingung. Laki-laki berwajah lembut dan kekanakan ini memang susah ditebak. Walaupun penampilannya agak sedikit feminin, dan dengan warna-warna yang cenderung _colorful, _ia memiliki pemikiran yang terkadang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh seorang insan manusia.

Begitu sederhana, namun mencapai pada akar yang dimaksudkan dan tulus.

"Kasih sayang bisa dijalin kapan saja, dan tanpa syarat."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menjalin atau memberikan kasih sayang itu kepada sembarang orang."

Chanyeol menatap Kris bingung, aneh. "Kenapa kau malah jadi meragukan dirimu sendiri?"

Kali ini, giliran Kris yang terdiam. Kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya terasa salah semua untuk dikeluarkan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kris-san. Aku bisa membedakan mana yang patut dipercaya dan tidak."

Kris masih terdiam, telinganya mendengar luncuran kata-kata Chanyeol yang bercampur dengan suara gemericik air hujan.

"Aku juga kaget pada awalnya." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Karena belum pernah sekalipun aku takjub pada seseorang kecuali kedua orang tuaku, dan mereka yang bertingkah begitu apa adanya dan tulus."

Kris tetap tidak bersuara. Ia hanya memilih untuk mendengarkan Chanyeol dan sedikit berharap bahwa ia tidak akan selamanya bisu seperti ini.

"J-jadi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, manis sekali. "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena sudah meminta dua hal di pertemuan kita yang pertama ini."

Kris memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Senyum manis yang terkembang di wajah Chanyeol belum juga hilang.

"Pertama, aku ingin meminta agar kau memaafkanku. Yang kedua, aku ingin kau menjaga kepercayaanku sama seperti diriku sendiri memperlakukannya. Apa kau sanggup?"

Kris seperti semakin kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya, harapannya untuk dapat berbicara setidaknya satu atau dua patah kata pupus sudah.

Chanyeol begitu tinggi untuk bandingannya. Dan entah kenapa ia menjadi minder dan merasa malu karena hal itu.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kris. Apa kau sanggup menjaganya dan mempertanggung jawabkannya di saat kau secara tidak sengaja ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia menatap Kris lekat.

Kris sontak terbangun dari pikirannya dan ia berdiri, dengan gesit dan cekatan. Ia membusungkan dadanya dan menggenggam buket bunga di tangannya dengan erat.

"T-tentu!" Jawab Kris, kedua ujung bibirnya tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tertarik ke atas. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar. "Aku akan menjagamu, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjagamu, dan kepercayaan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Janji?"

Dan di antara rintikan hujan yang belum mereda, Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kau boleh lakukan apapun yang kau mau jika aku melanggarnya. Janji kelingking."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi–hangat dan tatapan matanya begitu lembut. "Janji kelingking." Ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Kris.

"Erm .." Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada ekspresi ketidaknyamanan di mukanya. "Bolehkah aku .. "

"Ya?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap Kris.

"Aku .." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping–menghindari Chanyeol. Ia berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan. " .. ingin memelukmu."

Diam. Tidak ada respon.

Kris diam-diam merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku begitu lancang kepadanya?! Ia saja baru–

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras namun masih terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Kris.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Aku tidak marah _kok_."

Kris mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap lelaki cantik di depannya tidak percaya.

"Ah, maaf .." Kris tersenyum malu-malu. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Kalau aku tidak marah, berarti tidak ada hal yang salah. Singkat kata, aku mengizinkanmu untuk memelukku."

Kris terbelalak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "J–jadi aku .. b–boleh ..?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kali ini deretan gigi putihnya terlihat–cantik sekali. Ia kemudian menurunkan payungnya perlahan, membiarkan dirinya yang kering dan hangat terbasuh oleh rintikan air hujan.

"Menurutmu?"

Kris tersenyum lebar, entah kenapa. Ia tidak peduli lagi soal waktu. Ia hanya bisa merasakan, merasakan, dan merasakan. Wangi Chanyeol, postur tubuh Chanyeol, rambut Chanyeol, bibir Chanyeol, segalanya tentang Chanyeol.

Payung Chanyeol terjatuh tepat di samping mereka berdua. Tidak peduli jika beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh– tidak menerima.

Hujan memiliki banyak cerita, dan diantaranya adalah _kita_.

**END.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**A/N: Another Krisyeol fic from mine, haha. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering nulis Krisyeol, hahaha. Ngga berarti aku jadi terus-terusan nulis Krisyeol fic juga, cuman yah, hanya menyadari saja kalo Krisyeol fic dalam Bahasa Indonesia itu jumlahnya sedikit, hehehe ^^**

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review juga ya! ^^**

**Arigato gozaimasu~**


End file.
